1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-tight lining which is resistant to chemical attack. The lining is used for catch reservoirs, containers or the like of concrete. The lining includes a continuous liquid-tight impervious layer which is placed on the top surface of the concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Statutory requirements make it necessary for the authorities overseeing the construction of plants for storing, racking and loading materials which are dangerous to the ground water to determine whether these plants are suitable for use for these purposes. If sealing agents of plastics material or rubber are used, the authorities overseeing structural engineering projects must approve these materials. In practice, the requirements described above had had the consequence that coatings used for catch basins, catch reservoirs and containers of concrete are either of synthetic resins or sheeting of rubber or thermoplastic material.
The materials used for the above-described purposes must have resistance to chemical attack, resistance to the influence of weather, resistance to bacteria and the attack of rodents, and it must be possible to use these materials for covering cracks. The imperviousness of catch basins, catch reservoirs and containers must be tested during the construction thereof. Moreover, it must be possible to repeat these imperviousness tests without difficulties in regular or irregular intervals.
Experience in the field of constructing structures which are protected against acid attack has shown that coatings of synthetic resins and linings of sheetings of rubber or thermoplastic material are not sufficiently resistant to mechanical stress, such as, stress occurring when trucks or stackers travel thereon. It is for this reason that in structures which must be resistant to acid, additional ceramic plates are placed on the coatings of synthetic resins or the sheetings of rubber or thermoplastic material. In many cases, the resistance to chemical attack can be obtained only when the coating or sheeting is combined with such a layer of plates. However, such an additional layer of plates make it impossible to repeat the imperviousness tests in the regions of the coatings or sheetings. This is because such tests would make it necessary to remove the plates, which would mean that the coating or sheeting would be destroyed.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a liquid-tight lining which is resistant to chemical attack for catch reservoirs, containers or the like of concrete, wherein the imperviousness of the lining can be repeatedly tested in a simple and safe manner.